Amor de Infancia
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Era mi amor de infancia cuando tenía solo trece años. De las dos papeletas, tomo uno y digo:-Haymitch Abernathy. Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para: Imagine Madness :D


**_Los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, todos ellos pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins._**

**_Este reto pertenece al Intercambio: "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro Diente de León, regalo para Imagine Madness._**

**_Espero que te guste :D_**

* * *

¡Hoy ha sido un día muy malo!

¡Han cancelado las clases de modales para señoritas! ¡Esto es muy malo!

No me gusten que cancelen las clases para señoritas, ya que debido a eso tengo que quedarme en casa y soportar los malos modales de mis padres y de mis primos. No entiendo porque no les gusta tener modales. ¡Pero aún sigo demasiado molesta!

No iré a la escuela cerca de un mes. Checo mi calendario para verificar cuales son los eventos por los cuales se han cancelado las clases. Solo hay dos razones, o son las fiestas festivas del mes de diciembre y la siguiente es sobre los juegos del hambre.

¡Los Juegos del Hambre! Que pronto han llegado, parece como si apenas hubiera pasado una semana desde que fueron. Pero ya ha pasado todo un año.

Prendo la televisión para ver mi programa favorito, es con Caesar Flickerman.

Me gusta este programa porque hay das en los que se la pasa hablando sobre la vestimenta de las presentadoras, aquellas hermosas mujeres que tienen atuendos muy hermosos. ¡Los amo! Porqué hacen combinaciones tan hermosas.

¡Molesta de nuevo! No hay programa, solo es la repetición. Pues el programa ya llevaba diez minutos de inicio. ¡Prendí tarde la televisión! Supongo que ha sido porque estaba molesta por lo de la escuela.

Estos no van a ser unos juegos normales. Todo lo contrario. Serán unos juegos especiales. Es llamado el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. He escuchado hablar del Vasallaje, este es el segundo. Oh por dios, nunca llegue a pensar que tendría vida para vivir un Vasallaje. Ya que estos Juegos son especiales.

Por la noche estoy viendo la televisión, tuve que programar unas cuantas horas. No me gusta que las cosas terminen antes pero hoy tuve que terminar mi cena antes. Mi padre no dejaba de comer con los dedos me repugno tanto, sabiendo que las comidas como el espagueti debemos comerla con tenedores.

La televisión se enciende, por lo que vi en la repetición de esta tarde esta noche se anunciaran como va a ser el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Estoy tan emocionada.

El himno de Panem suena y tras algunos minutos aparece Caesar muy sonriente, este año se ha teñido el color de cabello en color verde oscuro. Me encanta cada vez que se tiñe el color de cabello, lo hace cada año y a veces sus colores son tan llamativos que prometo a mí misma que algún día me teñiré de igual manera mi cabello. ¡Es la hora!

El presidente Snow sale al balcón en donde leerá la carta con lo que contendrá este Vasallaje. Las luces y reflectores, todo, todo se ve fantástico. Sé que después de la lectura de la carta se hará una fiesta. Sé que algún día asistiré a una. Habla sobre lo que trato el primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

En el primer Vasallaje, (25ª Juegos del Hambre). Los tributos fueron votados en su lugar por la gente de su mismo distrito para recordar que fueron los distritos aquellos cuya rebelión condujeron a la violencia y a la introducción de los Juegos del Hambre.

Fue bueno que hicieron los Juegos del Hambre, ya que de por sí, la gente es muy grosera y malagradecida. Pero bueno, cuando me lo contaron creo que fue un poco malo para todos aquellos que tuvieron que votar por un amigo o familiar.

En el momento en el que termina de hablar. Todos comienzan aplaudir y pasan el final del primer Vasallaje. Con una sonrisa mira a la cámara. Una mujer muy hermosa que la reconozco al instante, presentadora del distrito 2, trae en sus manos una caja de cristal, en ellas se pueden ver tantos papeles. Que cuando el presidente mete la mano, ansió ser yo misma, me veo así, sacando tarjetas de los futuros tributos.

Suspiro.

El presidente Snow ha elegido una carta, se acerca al micrófono que ahí estaba y habla:

-"En este segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, como recordatorio aquellos distritos cuya rebelión condujeron a la violencia y a la introducción de los Juegos del Hambre. Los tributos serán elegidos al doble de cada distrito"

Justo en ese momento mi televisor se apaga.

Pues me he perdido de todo. Las presentaciones, sobre todo ansiaba ver como se vestían, pero no. Gracias a mi amado padre, me he perdido todo eso. Pero bueno, en algún momento antes de iniciar los juegos vuelven a pasar la repetición pero ya no es lo mismo porque no pude ver sus trajes en ese momento.

-Effie, querida -Ruedo los ojos-, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí en casa? -Pregunta mi padre.

-No lo sé -Miento-. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, cariño. Ya te queríamos tener aquí en casa.

Sé que todo eso es mentira pero no me importa. Ya que yo tampoco quiero estar aquí en casa. Quiero volver a la escuela para señoritas en ese lugar en donde hay gente como yo. Que adoramos los modales y que algún día deseamos convertirnos en presentadoras.

¡Mi deseo!

Para la noche en cuanto veo la repetición... ¡Ame cada look! Sobre todo aquel color que tenía purpura. ¡Mi color favorito! El púrpura combinado con un morado oscuro. Lo amé.

Los colores, tales como verdes combinados con amarillos, rosas con negro, plateado con azul. Encantadores.

Sin duda alguna los tributos de este año tienen rastros de tener modales, algunos sonríen y se ven entusiasmados. Solo hay uno que no tiene modales y es algo que detecto.

Es el distrito 12 fue el último en salir elegido, su nombre es Haymitch Abernathy

Estoy en el restaurante que hay cerca de la institución. Espero a mis compañeras para conversar sobre los estilos de las presentadoras, aunque también quiero comentarles lo que sucedió. Diez minutos después ya estamos todas reunidas.

-¡Estupendo! -Dice mi amiga Hannah.

-Mucho más que estupendo -Dice Atila.

-Fueron muy hermosos -comento.

-Sin duda Effie, tienes muy buenos gustos -Dice Atila-. ¡Ame el morado! De ahora en adelante ese será mi color favorito.

Entrecierro los ojos. ¿Cómo es posible que en menos de una hora su color favorito haya cambiado? Todos los días viste de celeste aqua. ¡No!

El morado es mío.

-Ese color no va contigo -menciono.

-Mi color favorito era el aqua -Comenta Hannah mientras toma un poco de su malteada-. Hasta que a ti te gusto.

-Esa vez, fue muy hermoso. Y estaba de moda. No puedo quedarme más debo retirarme.

Atila se retira dándonos un beso en las mejillas a las dos, Hannah es mi mejor amiga.

Adora los modales como yo, tenemos preferencias casi iguales. ¿Porque ella no es mi hermana?

-Me ha encantado el chico del distrito uno -Ese chico pelirrojo con hermosos ojos color miel -suspira-, ¿Porque no hay como ellos aquí?

-Si él viviera aquí, sería igual a Neto con peluquines de varios colores al día. E incluso -le hago señas de que se acerque-, creo que también se pintaría las uñas.

Ambas tiramos algunas carcajadas porque recordar a ese amigo que insistió tanto en quererse meter al instituto pero era imposible. La escuela es sólo para señoritas.

._._._._._._._.

Retardos..., retardos y más retardos.

Tenía todo en orden, tenía varios planes para el día de hoy. Un ejemplo de eso era que mi amiga Hannah y yo, íbamos a preguntarles a varias personas sobre si ya tenían a su tributo favorito.

¡Y todo eso se fue al diablo!

Gracias que a mi genial padre se le ocurrió de último momento asistir a una comida con su amigo.

Su hijo, Ethan converso conmigo y me dijo:

-Me ha gustado el tributo del distrito doce.

¿Qué acaso ahora me va a decir que sus preferencias son especialmente para hombres? Oh no, Ethan es demasiado hermosa, no puede ser posible que él prefiera la compañía masculina pero son dos hombres tributos...

-No… -Susurro.

-¿Qué? –Guarda silencio y después dice-: ¡No el hombre! –Se burla-, no puedo creer que pensaras que era alguno de los chicos. Me refiero a que me gustaba una de las chicas. Se llama Mayselee.

-Es muy bonita –Comento yo, demasiado bonita, agrego para mis adentros.

-Pues yo he odiado los modales de su compañero.

-¿Cuál de los dos?

-El rubio de ojos grises.

-Sí que has recordado como es –Me sonrojo-. Se nota que es muy grosero.

-Apuesto a que ni un hola nos diría –Mi pequeño rubor desaparece al recordar sus malos modales.

Me perdí las calificaciones junto con la repetición y ahora solo quedan como quince minutos de las entrevistas.

Los vestidos son muy bonitos, eso no hay que negarlo pero también son muy sencillos, yo me esperaba a que tuvieran plumas, que llevaran sombreros con formas pero no creo que eso haya estado en planes de los estilistas por lo menos me conformo.

Ya solo quedan tres tributos, dos mujeres y un hombre.

¡Haymitch entra en escena!

Oh Haymitch ha dicho algo muy fuerte.

¡Ha llamado ridículos a los juegos!

Todos sonrieron y aplaudieron, he de suponer que ya tiene varios patrocinadores.

Se comportó grosero en la entrevista, se rasco la cabeza, creo que se ha sacado mugre o caspa porque miro fijamente sus dedos como buscándola. Ni un adiós ni nada dijo a la audiencia cuando termino su entrevista.

¡No tiene nada de modales!

Su madre, si es que tiene, debería estar muy decepcionada por no darle los mejores modales a su hijo.

Si hubiera sido mi hijo, le mostraría todos los modales que deben seguirse a regla. Y si no me hicieran caso, aun instituto los mandaría.

Mi teléfono suena:

-Hola -Digo.

-Hola Effie -Escucho la voz de mi amiga Hannah-, ¿Has visto la entrevista de tu enamorado?

-¡No es mi enamorado! -Grito, todos en mi casa se me quedan viendo, sorprendidos-, es que Hannah ha dicho una incoherencia.

-¿Enamorada? -Mi mamá levanta una ceja.

-Hannah está loca.

-¡Te escuche! -Dice mi amiga.

Gracias al cielo el teléfono es inalámbrico por lo que subo de inmediato a mi cuarto.

Dos semanas de duración llevan los juegos, han estado muy emocionantes eso si que no se va a negar. Papá se la pasaba gritando y aplaudiendo cada vez que los tributos se encontraban y se mataban. Y salía con sus amigos a festejar cuando ninguno de los dos quedaba vivo.

He de admitir que me gustó mucho cuando la alianza de los tributos, pertenecientes al distrito cuatro, cinco y siete se disolvió, era muy obvio que entre ellos mismos deseaban matarse, todos quieren ganar.

En el momento en el que Haymitch se reúne con la chica a la que Ethan le gusto, comencé a sentir algo, nunca lo había sentido. ¡Rabia! ¡Celos! Todo iba perfecto, él estaba muy bien solo para que ella viniera a hacerle una compañía, en algunos momentos antes de dormir, deseaba ser yo esa chica, ya que ella se la pasó mucho tiempo que gane.

¡Quiero que gane Haymitch! Presiento, como si Haymitch estuviera enamorada de ella. Pero esa idea muere al día siguiente, cuando Hannah consigue algo de información diciéndome que Haymitch tiene una novia. ¡Maldita suertuda!

En los días siguientes, los tributos se dirigen a la montaña, si se reúnen todos se mataran ahí mismo. Pero el volcán termina lanzando lava por lo que mueren casi todos.

¡Se disolvió!

La alianza de la chica y Haymitch se ha disuelto.

Recuerdo cada una de las palabras que se dijeron;

-Quedamos muy pocos –dijo ella-, no hay que ir a ese lugar.

-Tenemos que ir –Dijo él.

-Pues yo no iré. Además ya quedamos muy pocos –Ella estaba llorando-, no quiero ser yo quien te mate.

Él se queda pensando por un breve momento, frunció el ceño, y dijo:

-Yo tampoco quiero matarte.

A los minutos de haber roto su alianza ella murió. Haymitch la tomo de la mano, estando con ella en ese último momento, vi el dolor en los ojos de él y me pregunto: ¿Se habrá enamorado de ella?

La batalla final es horrible, en algunas ocasiones me estuve preguntando, ¿Morirá? La chica con la que está compitiendo en verdad que es fuerte pero Haymitch también lo es.

¡No quiero que muera!

Haymitch hace una maniobra y la clava el cuchillo en uno de sus ojos. ¡Le ha clavado un cuchillo! Ella emana en sangre, Haymitch está muy indefenso no creo que pueda soportar estar más tiempo de pie, en algún segundo terminara derrumbándose en el suelo. Ella lanza su hacha.

Haymitch sonríe y ella lo mira extrañada. El hacha y se clava en la cabeza de la chica.

¡Haymitch se convierte en vencedor!

_25 años después_

_Me bajo del tren con mi sombrilla a la mano, el sol está muy fuerte en estos momentos, me reacomodo mi peluca. No ha sido el mejor año que digamos, tengo unos buenos amigos, los tributos que ganaron el año pasado y sé que eso fue gracias a Haymitch._

_¡Aunque no del todo!_

_El amor que se tienen Katniss y Peeta es tan hermoso, que pienso que yo nunca tendré una hermosa relación como ellos, se aman tanto._

_Este es mi segundo Vasallaje, aún recuerdo el primero cuando me la pasaba deseando ser presentadora y lo he logrado. Llevo seis años siendo presentadora del distrito doce, los tributos que me han tocado no saben mostrar los modales que el año pasado, mi querido Peeta mostro._

_Todo el distrito ya está presente en la plaza. _

_¡Gracias a dios son tan puntuales!_

_Aunque he de admitir que estoy muy triste, este año mis queridos amigos, dos de ellos tienen que regresar a la arena. Este Tercer Vasallaje, los tributos serán los vencedores. _

_-¡Bienvenidos! –Trato de sonar alegre, aunque por dentro estoy destrozada-. ¡A este tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco! Primero las damas._

_Camino a paso lento hasta la urna en donde se encuentra una sola papeleta, la tomo delicadamente y me acerco al micrófono y digo:_

_-Katniss Everdeen._

_Momentos después de que Katniss se encuentra a mi derecha, digo:_

_-Ahora los hombres._

_Dos papeletas. A uno lo amo al otro lo quiero. ¿Tonto? Quizás, pero no lo amo. ¡NO! Era mi amor de infancia cuando tenía solo trece años. De las dos papeletas, tomo uno y digo:_

_-Haymitch Abernathy._

_Lo amo. Porque esta vez, definitivamente lo perderé y nunca le dije mis sentimientos._

* * *

_**Espero que te guste en verdad. No sabía cómo hacerlo porque no sabía hacer de una Effie enamorada pero espero que te haya gustado. Hay algunas cosas que no agregue porque he de suponer que para Effie era una ignorancia. Pero aquí esta :D.**_

_**¡Feliz dia del amor y la amistad!**_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
